I have OCD, Deal with it
by Appleinn4
Summary: My first fanfic and it took me a while to upload but hey here it is and many chapters shall be involved.
1. UGH!

I Chapter one: UGH!

A/N: Hey everyone this is my first fanfiction and one of the only things I have posted on line. I hope to do a lot of chapters so if you don't like this comment and tell me what to do better and I will try really hard. Also, if you love Glee (and gays) then check out my friends' story. It is amazing and about Kurt and Fins relationship. Trust me you won't be sorry. .net/u/2563022/abrainiac .This takes place over the summer after they lost regional's but even though it slightly follows the story it is (a/u) So let's get this show on the road!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I also don't own Rachel Berry (and I don't want to) but I do want to own her gay dads. I also do not own Vogue.(i kind of want to their pants are CUTE)

UGH! If I could copy myself 11 times we would have won that stupid competition. I guess that would have meant it would hurt 11 times more seeing Jesse. IT'S NOT FAIR! I don't deserve this. I mean I am the best in Glee club and I do great in school but then Jesse has to come storming in like some prince charming and sweep me off my feet then throw me off the highest tower where I shall ever fall trying to grasp his muscular arms.

It's just aggravating that before this year and glee club starting I had a great time. My dad's were the only parents I knew of and I wasn't always so sad. UGGHHHH! Now I am crying. Rachel Barry crying? This just isn't me. Everything in my life is slowly crumbling. My dad's have been distant after I was mean to Kurt and told him he had no chance with Fin. Honestly, not even I have a chance with Fin. After Quinn betrayed him I don't think he is in any mood to date.

The thing nobody else knows is that he said he loved me at the competition. For once I was nervous to be in a competition and when we lost I looked at his face and I knew that all my chances of love were over. I do love Fin and I do care for Kurt but nobody gets that. I know how hard it is in the real world to be gay. People attack my house and threaten both my parents' lives but they stay together because they have each other. Until Kurt finds a safe haven he will be thankful for me and maybe we can be friends. I push him hard because if he wants to get to Broadway where gays are accepted he will have to be ready and I am the only one that can help him do that.

I think we all need a guy like Fin. Someone to make us laugh and help us get through it all. Even Kurt would be great but he is too big of a competition and if we got close and I slipped too many tricks he could bumped me out of first place. I know it is stereotypical but I am tired of having the worst clothes and Kurt has the most fabulous fashion I have ever seen. Not even Craig (one of my dads who works at Vogue) has that kind of style. But I am just getting ahead of myself. For right now Fin will do.

*Ring, Ring* *Ring, Ring*. "Hello?" Fin said his voice unknowingly as ever. "Hey it's Rachel, Um I was wondering if you wanted to get a slushie that we drink instead of getting one throw in our face." I said with a little chuckle. I checked myself trying to keep the giggling AND NOT bazaar. I know I am OCD it is just something I was born with and I wish I could control it but it is like a tape worm eating me alive.

I've tried to stop primping myself ever time I come in contact with a mirror. I find so many things wrong with myself and all I want to do is fix them and that's why even though I am the best singer and student at William McKinley High School I am the worst person anyone will ever meet.

"Yea sounds...Refreshing" Fin joked bring me back to reality. "Okay see you then" I noted smiling then abruptly stopping when I remembered he couldn't see me. I quickly got ready knowing that it takes men (besides Kurt) half the time to groom themselves than girls. I hopped down the stairs flushed but smiling proudly. "Daddy?" I walked into the kitchen to see my other dad William. "Yes, Hunny?" he asked while some sauce or soup.

"Fin and I were going to get a slushie and hang out, is that okay?" I asked stuttering inside my head but I knew it wasn't noticeable to anyone else. "Sure, just be back before dinner, Craig has an announcement to make" He said it so serious I was speechless. "Umm O-o-o-o-Kay" That was a noticeable stutter. Gosh, I feel like Tina. Opps I didn't mean that Tina is great. Just UGHHHH!

I grabbed my white purse and walked out the door and into my brand new 2010 Volkswagen beetle. It was Gold of course just like a star. I unlocked the door and sat down shifting my butt until I was in a comfortable position and began driving. I drove past Artie who live in my neighborhood and said hi. When we were in elementary school we used to spend ever second together but once my hormones and OCD kicked in the friendship ended. He was the only one that knew me before I became a monster.

I felt bad for him since he couldn't drive he was forced to roll around on his wheelchair. I drove past feeling guilty and then pulled in to a strangers drive way and turned around. I rolled down my window and starred for a moment at his shocked face "You need I lift" I questioned nonchalantly. He nodded and wheeled around to the passenger seat. I opened the door and walked around and used every bit of arm muscle to get him in the seat. Then I folded his rusty little wheelchair and carefully put it in the back.

I got back in my seat and then asked "Where are you headed?" He looked up still shocked and replied "To Tina's house, she is leaving today for Asian Camp." I nodded and drove down a few streets before talking again. "Listen, I know we used to be friends and I miss it. This summer has made me realize that I am a horr-". he cut me off and told me "It's not your fault I get it. I really appreciate this and since Tina will be gone all summer I will need someone to hang out with" He smiled and I reciprocated.

After a going down and street and making a turn I pulled into Tina's driveway. "How did you know where her house was?" Oh I went to a sleepover at her house freshman year, I have great memory." I walked to the passenger side of the car unfolded the wheelchair and helped him into it. I made a mental note that it is easier to get him out of the car rather than in. I rolled him up to the door and rang the doorbell. "Bye, Thanks" He winked at me and smiled brighter. I nodded and went back to my car.

Carefully pulling out of the driveway I drove off only minutes away from Slushie Town. When I got there I didn't see Fins car. I did see one that looked like his moms but he would never leave his precious Mustang around. I locked my car door making certain no criminals could get in and walked into the place that would hopefully be me and Fins favorite date restraint. I looked around to see no sign of Fin then glanced towards the bathroom seeing a tall man that was Fin.

* * *

(A/N) So what did you think? Did I capture you and are you now wondering what happens on the date? This story is just writing itself just like the already written story by my friend Abrainiac. .net/u/2563022/abrainiac .Cheers guys and get ready for chapter two that has yet to be named. Comment and give me good feedback. Or bad I need all the help I can get. Also as a note all the chapters besides this one will be read over by abrainiac and she will make the little errors correct and help me out so the other chapters will be by me but better with the help of her. Do I sound like Rachel? I wanted to bring a different side of her, the mind nobody sees and Rachel apparently just wrote herself onto this page. So see you next chapter and have fun!


	2. Could I Be a Bipolar Freak?

(A/N): I'm kinda a lazy butt, so it took me a while to get this up... BUT I DID! A big thanks to my best friend, Laura (Abrainiac) for editing and uploading this chapter! Lots of drama, so brace yourselves!

Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, this would be an episode, not a story; so get over yoself!

* * *

Chapter 2:

He walked towards me, smiling and looking intently at my eyes. Being the neat-freak I am, I pointed to the short line of people in between us; signaling for him to meet me there. That way, I could see him faster.

"Hey!" he shouted when we were close enough. A few heads turned, and then he gave me a big bear hug. I wrapped my arms around him, and in a few short seconds, he let go. I slowly and unwillingly let my arms fall.

"Hi," I slipped in.

He looked down at me, smiled, and then walked in front and ordered us both a banana slushie and a cinnamon sugar pretzel. I tried to cut in and tell him there was no way I was going to eat or drink any of that, but he just pushed me aside and continued ordering, paying as he went.

"Thanks… it was really nice of you to pay," I noted, trying to spark up any kind of conversation.

"Well, that's what the man does… Right?" He wondered aloud, dozing off into a daydream of wonder and mystery at a question that only he could decide for himself.

"Well, it _is_ proper manners for a man to pay on the first d-d-date," I couldn't believe that I had just said that we were on a date. I checked his face and he showed no signs of being startled or upset.

He just nodded and replied, "First date," in a quiet and satisfactory way; as if he had been waiting for this for a while.

We sat down near a window and he propped his elbows up on the table. Pressure built up inside of me, and if I didn't tell him in some lame smart-ass way, I was going to freak out and push them down. I tried hard to fight off my hands and mouth.

And just when my hands had won the fight, the waitress called out, "Your order is ready... _Finn_?" She said acting like Finn was a fake name. Then she nodded after thinking that nobody would make a fake name that stupid.

He jumped up, grabbed the drinks and pretzel that were neatly placed on a yellow tray, and walked toward the table. Every step I took all I could think was, "Please, _please_ don't drop it!" Then, on his last stride, I looked down to see that his shoes were untied, and his right foot was stepping on a lace. I had no time to react as he fell, but – somehow – managed to get the tray safely onto the table.

"Are you okay?" I asked, overly-concerned.

"Um, yea; I'm fine," He cracked his neck, and I cringed at the sound. No part of the body should make that sound when stretched. He sat up like nothing happened and fit himself into the chair. I realized I was kneeling on the floor by myself, looking like an idiot, so I quickly jumped up. After thoroughly wiping off my dress until ever last particle of dirt was erased, I sat back down, crossing my legs to be lady like. He handed me my banana slushie and turned to get straws. I eyed the banana slushie unwillingly.

When Finn came back and handed me the straw, I decided to be polite and give it a try. I took one slurp, and almost fainted from the unfamiliar sensation of sugar rushing through my body. "That's a very delicious frozen beverage." I complimented, batting my eyes. "Did you know that one of the major problems with slushies is that the flavored syrup can be drawn out of the drink, leaving a relatively-unflavored base ice behind?"

Oh crap, I did it again; went on with my endless knowledge. I couldn't take it back; I would look like a fool. "Oh… that's, uh, very cool. It happens to me a lot," He smiled and shrugged my statement off, acting like it was no big deal.

"Where's your car? I didn't see it in the parking lot." I observed, trying to keep cool and _not_ act all stalkerish.

Just then, I looked over to see Kurt's dad, Burt Hummel, opening the door. He looked straight at Finn, and started walking towards our table. My heart raced and I could feel Finn awkwardly glance at me, looking sorry. He immediately turned back to Burt. Ever since Finn's mom and Kurt's dad had gotten together, things had changed. Finn told me constantly of how Kurt was "stealing his mom." What with them always going shopping and such.

I knew this whole 'Kurt and Finn having to spend so much time together' thing was bugging him. Now, Burt was going to have some weird confrontation that could end up good or bad. Burt got closer and closer with each passing second, until he reached our table and halted. He looked over, suddenly noticing me, and looking disapproving. My negativity towards him showed on my face, and as long as he was there, I refused to change it.

"Hello Finn," Burt gave Finn a fake smile.

"Oh, hiya Burt!" Finn said, fumbling with his massive hands.

"Would you like to introduce me to your little friend here?" He smirked, looking fixedly at me. All I could do was silently grimace at the redneck of a man.

"Oh, yea! This is Rachel Berry, a really, _really_ good friend," He stated proudly, giving me a wink that I couldn't help but smile at. That smile quickly faded when Burt continued.

"Oh… Kurt has, uh… _mentioned_... her before," although his words were vague, the tone he used when he said "her" implied disgust.

I stood up and held out my hand to introduce myself. "It's a pleasure to meet you _Mr. Hummel_; I have heard nothing but good things from both Kurt and Finn," He ignored my hand and turned back to Finn. I shot a glance at Finn, trying to tell him to get Burt away before I tore that stupid, overall-wearing man to shreds. I could see that Finn didn't under stand… I was going to have to take things into my own hands. Before I could think, I blurted out, "Did you know in Medieval England, if you ignore someone who has greeted you in a proper manner, it is punishable by death?"

Burt turned back to me with a light shade of red appearing around his ears. "Well, if you would stop _harassing_ my son, then maybe I wouldn't ignore your 'Proper Greeting,'"

That hit hard, and now, I would hit him back. "You know what? I don't deserve that. I did _nothing_ but be nice to your son (I'm a bitch) and push him harder! I only push him because it's not so easy for gays out in the real world, and I'm only preparing him! It's a harsh world out there!" I yelped like a wild seal, pointing outside the window. His eyes told me he wasn't going to retreat. I suddenly realized that I was making a fool of myself.

I opened the door and whispered in a carrying voice, "I'm so sorry Finn," then ran to my car. I jumped into my car and drove off. I could feel the tears build up inside of me, burning to escape my eyes, but I pushed them back. I could fight them off, just like I did to everything else. I fought away Burt's rudeness. I turned on my iPod a scrolled to a song that Jesse had uploaded onto it. The only thing that I could do was sing my heart out. Sing my heart out, and sing the tears away.

When you were here before,  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel,  
Your skin makes me cry

You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so fuckin' special

But I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doin' here?  
I don't belong here

I don't care if it hurts,  
I wanna have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul

I want you to notice  
when I'm not around  
You're so fuckin' special  
I wish I was special

But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doin' here?  
I don't belong here, ohhhh, ohhhh

She's running out again  
She's running out  
She run run run run...  
run... run...

Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You're so fuckin' special  
I wish I was special

But I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doin' here?  
I don't belong here

I don't belong here...

I was nothing but a creep, and Jesse was the same for knowing this dreadful song. He said that they did a lot of Radiohead in Vocal Adrenaline, since they were good with beats and such.

As I thought more about the lyrics of the song, I remembered Finn, and began feeling guilty. We were having such _fun_ (or at least I was) until I messed everything up. I thought for a minute about calling Fin and apologizing, but I didn't really want to sound like a bipolar freak.

I had already done enough damage for one day. I pulled into my driveway, and suddenly remembered that Craig was going to make an announcement at dinner. I sat in the car for a minute, bracing my self, and then unbuckled my seatbelt.

With one more gulp, I closed the door, (double locking it) and walked towards my house.

* * *

(A/N): Any mistakes can be blamed upon me, Abrainiac, who can't wait to see how Kenzie is gonna react! Ahaha, love you all; check out my fanfics! Just author search Abrainiac, because I'm awesome =D


	3. The Big Bad wolf who Blew my House Down

Chapter 3: The Big Bad Wolf has come to Blow my House Down

A/N: Very dramatic Rachel in this chapter. I am very excited about all the views I am getting but I need more reviews. Once again this chapter was edited by the lovely Laura (Abrainiac) so be jelly. Love you all and stick with me. Brace yourselves for a little dramatic Rachel drama. Okay this took an insanely long time even though I gave it to my editor on the same day that I poster chapter 2. So Shut up and cut me some slack. p.s: Any of you wondering about the whole yelping like a wild seal thing from chapter 2? Well it's a long story from me and abrainiac conversation. p.s.s: If you wanna know why I haven't been uploading or other things about my story and me just follow me on Twitter. Coolbeanslol

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. I used to be in Glee club (like those amazing kids) but now I am the homeless guy who sleeps in front of the post office

Quinn: Patches?

Kurt: Patches *nods*

I walked into my house and carefully shut the door behind me. William was just now finishing the soup/sauce that he had started when I left. "That was fast. Did something happen?" William questioned. I had to lie, because I knew that he would understand my pain, but press for details, so I just shrugged.

"No, nothing; it doesn't take long to drink a slushie," I tried to fake smile, but I was focused on the stairs. He nodded and turned back to his bowl; stirring and adding spices.

I charged up the stairs and skidded into my room. I grabbed my iPod out of pocket, and plugged it into my docking station. I scrolled down to my favorite Madonna album, and pressed play. She really was the icon that I needed right now. I thought about how well Finn had sung _Like a Prayer,_ and all the soul he put into it. He did that with every song, just like Kurt.

I did a great job, too – if my memory served me right (and it always did). I smiled listening deeply to the lyrics and meaning of the song. Madonna was like taking medicine for drama. She made me realize how rude I had been to a grown man. Even worse than that, it was _Kurt's_ dad, and he already hated my enough.

Once again, I could feel everything crumbling all around me. All I really wanted to do was just eat dinner and go to sleep. Sadly, I still had almost forty minutes until four (we eat early). Today, it just didn't feel like it could come early enough. I lay in bed, listening to 20 minutes of pure Madonna, having a nice healing session until my phone began to ring.

"Hello? This is Rachel," I answered not recognizing my caller I.D. The person on the other end seemed to trip over something, but pick themselves back up again. I was very cautious, until they began talking.

"Oh, hey! It's Finn," He started. I paused, insisting on him being the first to talk (I was really not ready for this).

"Well, I tried to catch up to you, but my mom's car takes forever to start up. My car broke down thanks to Puck," He joked trying to get me to laugh. I just hesitated.

"I'm really sorry about what happened… I shouldn't have let you go through that alone. I really just wish that you would forgive me, 'cause I really like you, and want to get to know you more than I alrea-," He rambled until I cut him off

"You-you like me?" I questioned, hopeful that I hadn't ruined it. "I mean, don't be sorry; it was all my fault! I can't _believe_ that I was so rude to Burt! Thanks for dealing with… well, all of me," I said trying to patch up the leak I had made.

"Don't worry about it. Maybe we can try again in a more _private_ area," he murmured huskily. Yes. Yes, yes, _yes!_ He asked me out on another date!

"Sure… when and where?" I asked, pulling out my planner and flipping to this week.

"Tomorrow, 2:00p.m. My house. But, don't worry, we won't be staying there; I have a surprise for you." He almost squealed the last part (I did to).

"It's a date! I have to go for dinner, now. Goodnight, Finn!" I hung up, smiling, and raced downstairs for dinner.

I sat at the head of the table, like always. As a gift for my birthday, my dads had gotten me a burgundy chair with a big gold star as a headrest. The back part had my first name embroidered into it. William carried the bowl over, and Craig walked over to the table. When Craig sat down, I noticed that he was a little bit closer to me than usual.

"Chicken and wild rice soup" William answered, knowing the question that I was just about to ask. I inhaled the smell deeply and smiled.

"Rachel, I have to tell you something, and I need you to listen," Craig started, sounding very serious. I scooped up some soup and blew on it. I brought my attention back to him, and he continued "William and I are going to New York for the Gay Rights Movement Parade this summer, and possibly a bit of August,"

"What? I meanWHEN!Do I have to go with you? I'M _NOT_ GOING WITH YOU, AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" I screamed.

William stood up, trying to protect his husband from my wrath, "We are leaving next week, and you _can_ choose to come or not… just remember that it would be a great experience," I sat back down, understanding what he meant. I could go to New York for the first time and see _tons_ of Broadway shows, possibly even get a kick-start on my career.

"Okay…" I paused, being my dramatic self, "I'll go!" I said, smiling now, and starting to get excited.

"There's one more thing," Craig began hesitantly. "We are renting out our house to make some money, and… well, a little girl named Isabella will be staying in your room while we're gone." No. Absolutely not. Not in a million years. _Not in my room!_

"NOT MY ROOM!" I started yelling again, "NO WANNABE RACHEL WILL BE STAYING IN MY ROOM AND SEARCHING THROUGH MY UNDERWEAR FOR 2 MONTHS!" I pushed away from the table angrily, trying to prove just how angry I was. In a classic 'Rachel Berry' move, I stormed up to my room, slammed the door, and hid under my covers, not wanting to talk.

I didn't care if this didn't seem like a big deal to most people. It was _me_ going through all of this, and I was _very _upset; I didn't want some freak in my room. I tried to shake it off, and thought of ways to distract myself. That's when I remembered my date for the next day, and began searching around for my yellow sunflower dress. When I found it, I hung it on my Monday outfit rack, and sorted out clothes for the rest of the week.

Once I finished, I walked into the bathroom and tied my hair into a ponytail. Pleased with my "cheerleader perfect" hair, I washed my face, and brush every single tooth. Spitting out all the saliva, I grabbed my floss and began the long procedure, cleaning each tooth to perfection. Flossing tended to wear me out, so when I finished, I was asleep before I even hit the mattress.

I'll never know exactly where the dream came from, but it terrified the living daylights out of me. Kurt and his dad were standing in front of me, singing a made up song. They circled around me slowly, and then I saw two more of them, appearing out of nowhere. They continued to appear, each of them duplicating into thousands of them, all circling around me, staring with predatory glares.

They all wore completely white tuxedos. One more rotation of massive proportions, and they started chanting and chanting. An opening appeared in front of me and I ran towards it.

A T.V. screen turned on In front of me. I blonde girl (who resembled what I imagined Quinn looked like when she was younger), laughing as she looked through her stylish drawers. Wait… not _her_ stylish drawers, _my_ stylish drawers! I ran from the T.V., and threw myself back towards the circle of Hummel's. In seconds, they all started chanting in synchronization. The chant was just repeating, in a multitude of voices, "RACHEL SUCKS!" and "GO AWAY!"

I fell on the floor and huddled into a ball. I wiped the tears on my knee, and shook endlessly. I stayed like this for hours; just sitting and shaking. An immeasurable period of time later, I looked up to see a tiny gold star with my name on it. No… not a tiny star, a _big _star that was miles away, charging right at me. It got bigger and bigger, until it bore down on me with driving power, and I screamed. I screamed, watching my precious gold star betray me. I screamed because of the little girl in my drawers. The biggest reason I screamed was because Kurt and Burt were still chanting, and I could do nothing but die.

I felt as if my world was over, and I screamed even louder until William came to rescue me. He held me onto me tight, and made calming "Shhhh," sounds. Once I was calm, he sat me down and left. Then Craig came in with a glass of water with three ice cubes just how I like it. I thanked him as he walked away and then drank. I guess that he sensed that he wasn't going to get much out of me then. I supposed that we would have to talk in the morning. I checked my clock, and realized it was already 6:30am. I guess he knew I felt bad enough, and wanted to give me time to think.

Yesterday was horrible, and I prayed for today to be better. Now that Finn and I got to be alone (no matter where we went), I would have a great time, and just run away from all of my sorrow for a few hours. Maybe after that, I would be able to think clearly. For now, I was going to go back to sleep, in hopes that I would be refreshed when I awoke.

A/N: So how was it? I liked it because there was lots of drama. Sorry it is a bit short but chapter 2 and ill make sure chapter 4 is long. Please review so I can make my story better. A shout out to Twilight Gleek for being my number one fan! (I love you) and also being the second commenter besides abrainiac! Let's do this Rachel of a thing! Abrainiac is my number one everything but my fan cause she is my number one editor.


	4. A very weird in between

A/N: Well here it is. This is a super long chapter for my super fans and I will also have two super long authors' notes. This chapter took me from Saturday until today to finish. It has been a long fun road to get where I am finally posting this amazing chapter. It is in 3 parts just to help you out if you have to stop. Please stick to the end of the chapter because you won't regret it. The first part started off at a page and then abrainiac added a ton of fun stuff to it. The other two parts were done purely by myself and myself only and were also edited by me the best I could. Abrainiac is mine so no stealing. Anyways thanks for coming on the journey with me and you better enjoy it. This is all that and a bag of chips. it is also by far the best chapter written (even if there's only 3 others). Enjoy and comment comment comment. Comments are my gasoline without them I don't write.

disclaimer: *insert cleaver and witty disclaimer here* I'm just too lazy.

* * *

I awoke to my usual, cheery, upbeat playlist on my iPod. I sprang out of bed – as everyone should - knowing that I was going to take this day by the horns, and leave a trail of good times in my wake. The day had finally come – the day that was sure to be full of romantic escapades, and nearly-clichéd, gushy moments.

I pulled on a red tank top with a fuzzy brown bear in the middle, and semi-formal black pants. Giving myself a once-over (and deciding that there was something deeply missing), I grabbed one of my signature sweaters; this one deep blue in color, covered in unicorns. My ballet flats were decorated with wild yelping seals pulling the outfit together.

Looking in the mirror, I managed to pull my hair into two braided pigtails, tied off at the bottoms with red bows. If you looked close enough, you could see the tiny, neon rainbows on them. I twirled (somewhat) gracefully around my room (only tripping a few times), admiring myself in the mirror as I pranced past (and running back by several times, just to make sure that I looked fabulous).

I strutted my way to the bathroom, practicing my sexiest walk for Finn. I put red eye shadow with blue eyeliner on one eye, and blue eye shadow with red eyeliner on the other. On my waterline, I applied generous amounts of green eyeliner on both eyes. I grabbed my brightest hot pink blush, and thickly stroked it onto my cheekbones. With a second thought, I dusted it lightly all over my face, creating a more smooth-looking complexion. Setting down the blush, I grabbed quickly for my plum-colored organic lip gloss. I smeared half of the tube onto my already-luscious lips, wiping off any excess.

Once I was satisfied with my gorgeous looks, I leapt down the steps (in one giant bound) belting out, "I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and GAYYYY! And I pity, any girl who isn't me today!" Except that I didn't know all of the lyrics for sure, so I had to pause mid-leap (hanging suspended in the air) to Google the lyrics. Satisfied with my findings online, I tucked my iPod back into my pocket, un-pausing my jump.

I almost ran into William, and tripped over his clown shoes. I would have fallen, but his thick, curly hair reached out to steady me. Recognizing my master, I gave him a proper greeting, getting down on my hands and knees. After bowing for two minutes straight, I half-circled around him, sniffing his butt appreciatively.

At that point, the doorbell suddenly rang, chiming the Adams Family Theme Song. I growled and barked at the sound, but William just patted me on the head, telling me to get off my lazy ass and answer the fucking door. I love it when he's nice to me like that.

William wished me a farewell, shedding his shirt to reveal his Superman costume, and flew through the ceiling. As I opened the door slowly, I peeked my head cautiously around, making sure that it wasn't the Australian Mafia, coming to capture me again (last time I try to kidnap a kangaroo) I was relieved to see Finn standing in front of me, looking hotter than ever. I poured water on his head, and put out the flames, returning him to normal hotness.

"You look FREAKING AMAZING! " Finn exclaimed, a hungry look in his eyes as he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close. We suddenly began making out passionately, his tongue going up my nose a few times. Finn grabbed my ass and squeezed as hard as he possibly could (probably making my ass look like a granny's for the rest of the day).

Craig stuck his head out of the living room, shouting at us, "OH YEA, BABY! TAKE IT OFF!" Finn immediately took his hands out of my ears, looking like a guilty Easter Bunny. Then he shrugged, throwing the rest of the eggs into our fire place where various wizards sprang out yelling "what happened to diagon alley." I grabbed a second egg from Finns pocket and threw it at the Ginger wizard and they all pranced off now transformed into pink and purple unicorns.

Finn grabbed my hand, dragging me by the feet out to the driveway, where he had built me a beautiful, Willy Wonka-style chocolate river. We swam through it as fast as we could, making it to the other side in a short five hours. He grabbed me by the braids, flinging me into the passenger seat. He jammed the car keys into the ignition, and backed out of the drive way.I quickly drank the chocolate sauce that had flooded in with a straw. I licked my elbow several times before successfully satisfied.

Randomly, he parked in front of Kurt's house (where we heard a huge, gay orgy going on), and grabbed a blue bandana out of his fanny pack. He quickly tied it around my eyes, pulling hard enough for me to see stars (gold ones of course).

"OMG, MY MAKE UP" I screamed at him, sobbing as I hit him with my bamboo cane. He motioned me to shut up, and I quickly listened. He drove off faster than the speed of light, and I felt us reach Warp Factor IV. I pushed harder and harder to see through the bandana, making my eyes bleed glitter. It wasn't working well, so I gave up. I quietly hummed the Palestinian national anthem under my breath.

When I realized that I'd forgotten how to hum, I began begging Finn to let me see out. I offered him everything that I had, including the crown jewels, and kinky, bondage sex. He looked tempted by the offer (I could tell because I had X-Ray vision).

I felt myself being yanked up by my (nonexistent) boobs. I was thrown through the closed car window, and felt it shatter against my back. I lay on the ground, bleeding to death as Finn laughed his creepy, evil laugh.

"CUT!" The director yelled loudly. I heard a bell ring, and suddenly Finn pulled me up against his chest.

"Sorry," he chuckled easily. "I guess I forgot to tell you that I'm an undercover Hollywood actor. It's all cool now though; we're at the super-secret, supermegafoxyawesomehot location of our date now!" He sounded really excited, and I let that feeling get to me.

I started bouncing up and down spastically, spitting sparks out of my ass. We tangoed into the mysterious building, and Finn threw me upwards, where I hit a ceiling fan. He gently reattached my head severed with silly string, murmuring Antarctic folklore (speaking in Chinese) into my ears in apology. I forgave him by trying to kiss him, but missed (because I was still blind-folded), and ended up making out with his giant, talking zit.

He ripped of the bandana, pulling off my eyebrows with it. I opened my eyes slowly, wanting to take in what was sure to be an amazing sight. Before I could even see (because my eyes were watering in pain and sadness at the departure of my eyebrows), I heard the screaming and laughter of children, and the sighing of tired adults. I smelt meth-mixed-with-sweaty-old-guys, and felt like barfing into my hat.

I suppose that I should have already known where we were (I really have a sixth sense when it comes to these things), but I nearly cried for real when my eyes adjusted to the horrible scene before me.

I saw the old, bleach-cleaned plastic of the play-houses. I took in the cheap, unconvincing animatronics. I studied the rip-off games that sucked in your coins, and then shot them back out – probably aiming to take your eye out. I watched as a group of angry mothers attacked the mascot, tearing him apart for removing his plastic head, shattering the illusion (and leaving a bunch of crying toddlers for the parents to deal with). I looked on in horror as a horde of sugar-crazed children (probably at a birthday party) gnawed on the bones of the child who had won the jackpot, but refused to share his tickets.

Then I realized, in horror, where we were. When we were supposed to be on our perfect date. Where we were on this (not so) perfect date. I realized that Finn was an idiot. I let out my patented, ear-shattering, horror movie scream.

"YOU TOOK ME TO CHUCKEE CHEESE?" This was not happening. This could not be happening. I removed a sledge-hammer from my knee-high socks, slamming it into my face. When that didn't work, I took a vial of rat poison from my ass, injecting and spraying it into my eye. Crap! Nothing was working! My completely IDIOTIC, VAPID, and DUMB AS SHIT boyfriend had taken me to Chuckee Cheese.

As the tears steamed down my face in a Technicolor waterfall, he quickly snapped a few pictures. He grinned his huge, toothy smile at me, obviously thinking that I was pleased. To illustrate my point of being very not pleased, I took a bazooka out of my cleavage, holding it to my head.

He attached a spiked collar around my neck, leading me around the area. I fought as hard as I could to get loose, leaving my nails and teeth bloody, and my eyebrows badly bruised from attacking him so hard. He remained as oblivious as ever. When he searched his pockets for money and came up empty, he borrowed my bazooka to blow up the coin machine.

"Rachel, I know you're excited – because I sure am! But we need to wait our turn to get on the helicopter. Someone else is on. We can't help it if they're ugly, okay?" He said softly to me, as though explaining that one and one is three. He chuckled loudly with the closest dad, "Kids, watcha gonna do, right?" After fist-bumping, head-butting, and nuclear-exploding the dad, Finn turned back to me, looking superior.

He looked over at the helicopter, shrieking in girlish delight. He grabbed me by the granny-ass, yanking me with him. We quickly boarded the tiny, one-person, helicopter-bike, him shoving me to get me on quicker. When we didn't start going up, he started howling like a gorilla, sobbing. As ticked off at him as I was, I just wanted to make him happy. I shoved my homemade lumpia down his throat. He quickly accepted it, whimpering in pain as I stretched out his throat, preparing him for his future.

When we still didn't go up, Finn growled, and started tickling me on the sides with his tentacles. I yelped loudly, and shot flames out of my ass. Like a rocket, we took off, flying through the roof of the Chuckee Cheese. That was gonna cause some law suits… luckily, I was a part-time lawyer.

When we landed heavily, Finn started beating on me, teaching me a lesson. Then he made me clap erasers, and write twenty times on the board, 'I will not shoot flames out of my ass.' He went to grab himself a bull-urine beer from the black market, leaving me alone for a few hours.

I had to escape! I considered that fact for most of those hours, and decided that I should just leave through the front door (rather than go all James Bond on this joint). I finally had my chance! I could run out of here, and get away from this terror forever! I could switch schools and never be seen again. I would grow a beard, and forever be known as Gregoritta: The Amazing Bearded Woman! I was excited by that prospect, and started to throw away my shaving products.

I cart-wheeled through the little kids. I did back-hand springs through a minefield. I took giant leaps over buildings. I shot webs out of my fingers, and swung all over the restaurant. I grew huge claws out of my hand, and slashed all of the tired parents. Finally, I pole-vaulted through the giant spider webs, and landed at front of the door.

I was reaching towards the door, but it kept on getting farther away. Someone won the jackpot on a game, and bells and alarms started ringing all over. I felt Finn latch his nails onto my toes, and start dragging me back. Flames sprung up around him, and he laughed maniacally. My hair was on fire, and I was ruining the manicure that Kurt had given me, scratching on the floor. I was sobbing; all I had wanted was a perfect date in Oz!

Finn poured dead fish over my head, and laughed when they got stuck in my hoop earrings. The alarms and bells were ringing louder, and I faintly heard music in the back of my head. It was all becoming just too much! My head pounded, and every part of me ached. I saw a giant clown, running towards me, yelling at me that I would never be famous, and that I'd grow up to be a lesbian. I screamed and screamed.

* * *

I woke up panting and turned off my iPod dock alarm. I walked to my bathroom still woozy from the dream. I grabbed my face wash and applied large amounts onto my face before rubbing it in. after washing all the cream off I grabbed my toothbrush and squeezed large amounts of toothpaste on top. Brushing every inch of my teeth I smiled thinking of what was going to happen today. Once satisfied I washed my mouth with rinse and flossed in between all of my teeth.

Then I grabbed my makeup bag and unzipped it. I put on a minimal liquid conceller and powdered foundation. Just to make sure I didn't look anything like the dream. I lightly lined my water line with brown eyeliner and put on a swipe of mascara. Once I was impressed with my makeup application I made my way into my walk in closet. I grabbed a simply white dress that had a sky blue ribbon tied just under the chest.

I changed feeling good about myself and regretfully looked in the mirror. I saw myself from the horrible dream. Screaming I ran down the stairs once again almost tripping over William who caught me and hugged me tight seeing how scared I once. Finally I calmed down enough to explain that I had a horrific dream. He simply nodded obviously not wanting to hear it. "Breakfast is on the counter, I made vegan toast and vegetarian bacon".

Both of my dad's have been vegans ever since I was 4 and we went to a slaughter house. I don't remember the experience but it haunted to even think about it. I passed him and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed one piece of toast and few slices of bacon before sitting in my special chair. Both tasted sour but when William added spices or whatever made it so delicious.

I took a look at the clock noting that it was 9:50 am. Finn would be here at 2 so I had time to go shopping or run errands. I checked the fridge and grabbed the grocery slip that was pinned on with a cat magnet. I grabbed my keys in my room before I left. I started the car and drove off for 10 minutes before I reached the grocery store. It took me a while to find all the vegan selections but I managed to find all but the vegan milk. The vegetables and fruits were easy so in 1 hour I was done.

I then made my way to the mall bought a few pairs of knee socks and black high heel shoes. When I got in the car once again to go home I looked at the clock. It was only 12:30.I let out a big sigh and made my way home where I watched a few episodes of project runway. I was sad to see my favorite designer leave but my very favorite (Sydney) was still in the lead. I had ten minutes until my date (eppp!) so I went up into my room and had a bizarre Le miz singing marathon.

Then the doorbell rang. I ran to the door pulling it opened. Before I could see Finn I was blinded by a bandana. "You look beautiful, Rachel" he said before leading me to his car. I could hear his keys drop and he fumbled on the ground trying to get a hold of them. I fought back a chuckle and he grabbed my arm then helped me into the passenger seat.

Then we were driving. I could feel the car turn left to right until I guessed we were out of my winding neighborhood. "It's great to see you Finn, no pun intended." we both let out a small laugh. I waited for him to say something, anything. He never did though; I guessed he knew he would say something a ruin the surprise. I couldn't blame him I hated ruining surprises and reading spoilers.

I could feel the car jolt and then stop. I waited for Finns door to open and then again for him to open mine and help me out. Once he did I realized just how hot it was outside. I let the heat hit my back until the cool whoosh of air from an opening door hit me. I shivered and he chuckled then forced himself to be quiet. Finally the moment came and I felt him pull the bandana off trying to be gentle and oddly succeeding. What I saw was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

* * *

The setting inside the auditorium was fantastic. It would seem like nothing big to anyone else but there on the stage was a picnic basket. Not only was there a picnic basket but underneath it was a red and white plaid blanket. And the picnic basket was surrounded by beautifully red seat pillows. All the things separately meant practically nothing. So why was it that for 5 seconds my heart stopped beating? All together the setting made something a trillion times better than chucky cheese. All these things made something I had seen before. Without having to ask Finn answered my question. "I wanted to remake-" I cut him off and murmured "first date". God I almost cried. I held it in as we walked up the steps and reached what I liked to call home. This stage had meant so much to me.

Our very first date was here. When he was still dating Quinn only because he thought he was Quinn's baby daddy. When we kissed everything wrong suddenly felt right but them re kiss ended. Finn was too good to Quinn to deserve all this crap. I can't believe he forgave puck so easily. It didn't seem possible for anyone to understand. We motioned me to sit down on a pillow and he sat at one right across from it. Our knees were centimeters from touching. Finn gently opened the picnic basket revealing a silver thermos and cucumber finger sandwiches. My dad's and I used to go on picnics at the park and eat cucumber finger sandwiches and we also pig out with them for several of my tea party birthdays.

What was originally underneath the sandwiches was 2 plastic cups that I pulled out now gaining control of the date and moved over to unscrew the thermos cap. Sometimes being in charge was a second nature for me so I continued and poured equal amounts of virgin cosmos and took the cup on the left. "this is just amazing Finn" I smiled speaking surprisingly quiet. "I think you and me deserve to be alone, just us two against the world without any unwanted interruptions."He said staring letting his hand dangle on the left side where he was going to grab a drink but I had unintentionally taken.

I decided to explain why just to be kind "left had always been my lucky side. It was my best profile and I was left handed. Even more than that ever competition I won I was on the left side. The one time I was on the right I lost." He nodded with an understanding smile and gladly took the cup on the right. He yelled "CHEERS!" and we clanked our glasses together. I watched he small drops jump out of the cups and thought for a while.

After taking a few sips there was one thing my brain was pressuring me to ask. "Why did you do this all for me, I was such a jerk and I was horrible to Mr. Hummel plus I stormed off on our date and-" slowly he moved his head closer to mine and I followed until our lips touched. Finns lips felt so passionate but full of sadness and betrayed which could only be leftovers from Quinn Fabrey.

I fought with all my love to erase every last bit of hurt and just as it was starting to work his head fell back and I was quick to catch it and slowly placed it down on top of a pillow. Now I had him right where I wanted him. Slowly my tongue entered into his sweet mouth. Seconds later his strong tongue slithered into my mouth and I could practically feel him picture the mailman. Just as the image started to become clear for him I pushed farther and harder letting pleasure take over responsibility. It was just like the first time only I was the one to pull away.

First he looked angry and secondly he gazed questionably. I had to get an answer to my question "why" I simply asked with a half-smile. At first he looked surprised and then he began laughing. Now I was the one with a dumbfounded look. Once he was done Finn looked at me and said one word. A word that made no sense to me.

Perfect

* * *

A/N Well there you go. Yes the first part was bizarre. me and abrainiac needed something to get passed all the romance we were writing and just let lose. You guys are the first to hear about me and Abrainiac upcoming collaboration of Kurt and Blaine. I will be role playing as Blaine so I'm really excited; the first chapter (on a new account) will be posted in a week or so but ill keep you posted. for those of you who don't know I have been really depressed about everything but I am feeling so much better and now exceptional now that this chapter is posted. I have been a jerk to all of you for not posting in so long and forgetting and all that other stupid depressing crap. Follow me on twitter p0rnjuice and comment (remember, its my gasoline) even comment if you hate it or loved it. I promise there will be no more crazy wacko like the first part in this story. That's not what this story is about. this story is amazing rachelness and it always will be. Sorry for the two dream sequences in a row there are just too entertaining. I am a jerk a big fat one so yell a me all you want.I have already done some things with chapter 5 and that should be out around next week if everything goes as planned. It will be one part like my normal chapters. As I said before this is a special chapter and very deer to my heart. I am a sucky person with words and grammar so doesn't make fun. That was random. Anyways if you haven't seen a very potter musical (on YouTube) you NEED to. Another note; Whose excited for GLEEEEEE. I know I am. Well this is getting way too long (not as long as the chapter) so thanks for being so great. great,great,great,. Love you all and appleinn4 has left the building.


	5. One little word: Perfect 3

A/N: Hey all, I decided to edit this myself because abrainiac is working on a secret assignment. So very sad that nobody reviewed my last chapter :(. YOu guys suck. Maybe i still love you sooo ummmmmm/REVIEW. Anyways i love abrainiac and i think i did an amazing editing job on this. Enjoy, I really like this chapter and im already working on chapter 6. Reviewing is my fuel and i cant wait to see starship...lets get on with the story

Disclaimer: so how many of you saw the valentines glee. Well if i owned it there would have been A LOT of Klaine makeout scenes. But there were none. What does that tell you?

* * *

What could he mean by perfect? I wasn't perfect. This date was perfect though. So was Finn. So was the way Finns lips touched my so gentle unlike the real him the was clumsy and oversized. Everything besides me wass perfect. So what could he mean?

"what?" I asked confused. He chuckled for a wile before answering the question.

"You and me together. We are perfect together. Both of us apart is wrong but together we are so much more than anyone could imagine. We are like superheros fighting eachothers hurt and pain and we _arent_ perfect apart but _together _you and me are perfect" I smiled a small tear running down my face. he wipped it down with his thumb and smiled back. Then he planted a small kiss on my lips.

We sat there for a second before I pushed him back onto the pillow and pushed my lips on his. They movered together _perfectly_ and time felt like it had stopped. Then his stomach made a small growl. I jumped up and glanced at the clock that stood on the piano. It was already six and we hadnt eaten. Then my stomach made a small whimper and Finn laughed so carefree.

I knew I should tell him about new york and the gay pride parade so I waited until he finished taking the sandwiches out of the plastic bag before speaking.

"Listen, Finn I have to tell you something." He nodded giving me the o.k to continue.

" In 2 weeks I am leaving for New York for the rest of the summer for a huge gay pride parade." He looked shocked and nervous. then he smiled and started talking.

"Well then, I guess we will have to spend everyday together to make up for all the time we have missed out on. I smiled and held him in my arms for a split second before grabbing a sandwhich. He took one huge bite before I felt comfortable to make the slightest nibble. When I was younger I got food all over my and William said I would never get a boyfriend if I ate like that. Ever since I have been self concious of how I ate.

He finished his first sanwhich in a few minutes but I was only a quarter way done so he decided to talk before taking a bite out of the new sanwhich in his hand. The bite was so huge he ate more than I had in minutes. What he said was sweet no matter what followed after it.

"You will have so much fun in New york. isnt broadway there? I think it is but its really awesome. Ive never been there but my aunt margie flew by it one time and said it was really pretty." That's all he could come up with.

I knew he was excited but our realationship had just started and now I was leaving. at least he didn't get to upset or else I might not have been able to live with myself. He held around my waist and we both dropped our hands that were holding the sandwiches. We stayed like that for minutes both very comfortable being pushed up each other. I let my head rest on his shoulders and he held me tighter.

"Finn, I want you to know that everybody at the gay pride parade will be gay so you don't have to worry about me hooking up with somebody else." I said smiling. He chuckled and let go of me. I took in steady breaths realizing how much he had suffocated me and tried to act calm. He was sitting still thinking about something.

I didn't want to ask him in case it was something embarrassing but the words boiled up inside of me until they burst out from my lips.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing just the parade, and what I will do while you're gone."

"I'm sure you'll find something. There is a great singing camp not to far fro-"

"I was thinking of football camp, or baseball, I would really like to get into soccer to." He said cutting me off. For a while it was silent and he didn't say anything. I didn't want the situation to get more awkward but I decided to ask him anyways.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He smiled glad I had asked him and replied.

"Oh nothing just mowing the lawn, you wanna come over and hang out?"

"Sure"

"Cool, come over around 4ish" he finished. Then he stood up as music started to play. I noticed him slip an iPod remote back into his pocket before he reached his hand out and picked me up.

"Our dates not over just yet" He smiled putting his hands on my waist. I didn't recognize the song but it seem like he had heard it millions of time and even practiced dancing to it just for our date. We seemed like the silent type of couple that didn't need to talk to communicate. Just being with each other was enough.

He pulled me close then planting another kiss upon my lips. When the song ended he grabbed my hand and led me to the picnic basket. We finished our sandwiches before packing up the items in a large plastic bag and departing. He locked the doors to the auditorium and made his way to room

"Hello kids" greeted us. Both Finn and I greeted him happily before Finn handed the keys to our glee teacher. Then I wished him a farewell before leaving the school hand in hand. We walked to his car in the dark before he unlocked it. I opened the door sat down and buckled my seatbelt all before he go to the other side of the car.

"That was fast" he joked when he opened the door. He sat down buckled his seatbelt and drove off. I wish the car ride had to be so fast because I wanted to spend more time with him.

"Well goodbye" he smiled and then he gave me a peck one last time.

"Bye" I smiled back unbuckling my seatbelt and stepping out of the car. He pulled out of the driveway when I opened the door and waved goodbye. When I stepped inside the house Will and Craig were playing scrabble at the dinner table with two other men.

"Hey Rachel, this is Tim and Sam they will be joining us at the parade." Will spoke up. I waved hello and hurried upstairs. My heart was racing with excitement because i get to see Finn 2 days in a row. For once a relationship would work out and he wouldn't be using me.

But what if he was using me? He could be abusing me trying to get revenge on Quinn. She does deserve it though after all she had a baby with Finns best friend and then lied about it. Imagine how horrible he felt before she told him the truth. He went through all the worrying for nothing.

That still doesn't make it all right for him to use me. It never is not matter what they do. Well only is the other person agreed to it. Usually they both use each other. What if he just assumed that I wanted to get revenge on Jesse and thought we were using each other? How awkward would that be. I'm sure he would never do that to me.

Finn isn't like that he is sweet and kind and would never cheat or use people. Maybe possibly that why **I love him **and maybe possibly he could **love me back**. Wouldn't that be great? My daydream stopped when I looked at the clock and noticed it was 7:30. I needed to take a shower and freshen up and most of all eat dinner before 9:30.

I walked downstairs where the boys still played scrabble and grabbed leftover salad from the fridge. I brought it upstairs along with a fork and ate all of it up before going back downstairs cleaning out the bowl. Then I made my way into the bathroom and took a nice hot shower thinking of Finn the entire time.

When I stepped out I rubbed lotion on and sprayed my body all with Japanese cheery blossom before washing my face and brushing my teeth. Finally I flossed and washed my mouth. Now tired i fell asleep around 9:15 in dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N: so what did you think? really hope you enjoyed and are going to review. Follow me on twitter: p0rnjuice. Also watch out for me and abrainiacs new collab the first chapter is out in 2 days. Countdown. Hopefully i will have chapter 6 up by lets sayyyyyyyy wednesday. Thats just a guess, may be before may be after. Love you all and review...review...review


	6. im in NEW YORK!

A/N: Hey guys. This is a mini-chapter and my plans have changed. I wanted to keep uploading this as soon as I could so that I didn't lose all of you guys. I know where this story is going to end so Im going to write as fast as I can to fill you guys in. Im really hoping you will stay for the long hall. This is sort of a fill in but it is really awesome cause guess what. Rachel is now in New York.i really wasnt planing on posting this today. But its ready so i guess i will

Disclaimer:

I want to be a billionaire so freaking bad

Buy glee that ive never had

I want to be on the cover of forbes magazine

smiling next to Darren and Chris

But ummmm im not a billionaire #fail

* * *

I ran errands and saw Finn. I had vocal lessons everyday to make up for all the time I would miss. I promised him I would sing any chance I got in new york. Finn seemed incressingly more worried as It got closer to me leaving. I promised him nothing would happen and he even helped me pack.  
He bought me a set of gold star luggage that was amazing. He gave me little gifts everyday until it came to a week before leaving. we Hung out played video games that I was horrible at. It was fun so I didn't complain and he enjoyed the time with me.

Things continued like this for the next week until finally it was time to get on a plane and leave. I stopped at Finns house before leaving. He was sad to see me go but after one short kiss I was back in the mini-van William proudly owned and was gone.

When we got to the airport we had plenty of time to get everything set up and eat. I stopped before we checked in and grabbed various magazines for the plane ride. Then I grabbed all my luggage and unluckily got felt up by a chubby attendant. We made our way through the checkpoints until all I had left was my gold star carry on roller bag. We made our way into the food court circle and spun around looking for a suitable place to eat. Craig suggested the Irish pub behind us and we all agreed not having a picky appetite.

I got a soda and some sort of sandwich. Once all of us had finished we walked to the boarding station with only a few minutes until boarding. I didnt have any time to pull out a magazine so I sat there examining people around me. There were a lot of moms with their sons or daughters pulling down on their arms. We still had time to wait after I got bored of my surroundings. I shot Finn a quick text;

_Hey,babe about to board the plane, I'll call you when I get to the hotel_

Right when I sent it the lights flashed and signaled us to board. William had got us into first class so we were first to board. Craig had some troubles on planes and to avoid panic attacks we had to be in first class(not that a star like me minded). They greeted us with hot towels and orange juice/champane when the plane was at a steady pace in the sky.

William agreed to let me have champane to mark the moment so I pulled out my golden camera and flashed pictures of all of us and the plane. It was a fairly long flight so when I finished my champane I sat back in my seat and fell asleeep.

I was always calm on planes which was weird. Something about the speed relaxed me and made me unconsious. it wasn't until w ebumped along the roadway that I woke up.I had kept my seat belt on so didn't have anything to worry about.

It felt like forever until the plane came to a complete stop but finnaly we made it. The view outside was magnificent. There were sky scrapers across the clear blue sky filled with puffy little clouds. The weather was a little chilly but overall really nice I noted feeling the screen of the window. the seatbelt light flashed off and we grabbed our carry-ons and walked through the airport to grab our lggage.

The airport was filled with boradway stars and prized singers. it was a deep blue and very breathtaking. None of us talked for a while all overwhelmed by being in New York.

" You guys find your luggage and meet at the taxi pickup" Willaim said grabbing his two suit cases and walking away. I took the longest because for the life of me I couldn't find my smallest suit case. When I did I raced outside stumbling to get to the taxi.. We had to get a taxi van for all our luggage which upsetted some families that had to settle for normal ones.

The drive to the hotel was long since we had got into new yorks best hotel. It supported gays so everyone in the parade got a huge discount. it was almost an hour away which gave me plenty of time to look at the sights.

I begged my dads to let me sitt in the passenger seat so they were forced into the back. Theyre were people jogging and biking when we passed through central park. Then finnaly we pulled into the parking lot. William payed the taxi driver and we grabbed our luggage from the back.

I was here

I was in New York and nothing could go wrong.

* * *

A/N: So what did you guys think. Not some of my best work and I wrote this when I was to lazy toadd deatail and im to lazy to try now. Next chapter she gets to the hotel. Reviews=love...Dont you love me?


	7. The Parade Of Black

A/N: these next two chapters are very important and this story doesn't have many fans but I will continue on. Read on and review

Disclaimer: this would have happened a lot sooner if I owned glee

* * *

It was the second day in New York and the first parade/protest

We weren't doing anything violent just raising awareness so we considered it a parade and not a protest.

We drove to Times Square and got out of the car.

I was flabbergasted it was TIMES SQUARE

It looked just like the pictures

But

Better

Everything was glowing and flashing and shining.

Everything I had hoped and more.

Already there were banners and same sex couples crowding the streets.

A lesbian couple wearing pink shirts that read

"I went to Rhode Island and all I got was this fabulous wife" handed me a sign to hold up.

It read

"Gay 4 gays"

I gladly accepted and thanked them now in the mood for insane parading

We began walking down the streets chanting "LOVE KNOWS NO GENDER!"

In the far distance I pointed to a large group of black shirts and matching pants.

As they got closer I could read rude posters and rainbows cros-


	8. News Cast

A/N: here we are the final chapter. This is the end for my very first story. Thank you all so much for sticking with me and feel free to read my other better stories :) love you and review

Disclaimer: So many stories so little Tv shows

* * *

News cast

"Hello I am Bill Walters, today in New York a horrible tragedy happened when a gay pride parade was shot down my several anti-gay citizens.

People from across the country gathered from around the world do raise awareness about gay pride and acceptance when a group wearing black came with a total 7 shooters that shot 50 of the 700 pride members.

Out of the 50 shot 45 died.

Among those who died was the adopted daughter of two gay fathers Rachel Berry who was the youngest one to die shortly before her one of her father's William Berry was shot and killed. Rachel Berry's funeral will be in her home town of Lima, Ohio on Thursday and her Williams will be the following day. This is Bill Walters reporting live the tragedy of yesterday"

* * *

A/N: Alas a sad ending, accept gays because we don't want this story to become a reality.


End file.
